Not Enough Chocolate
by dark-night-sky
Summary: AS/S Slash. With the help of select family, Albus starts a plan to win Scorpius over. It doesn't go very well. Oneshot.


AlbusScorpius

Not Enough Chocolate

**A/N: **My one-shot, as a small break from my on-going story which seems to have no end.

Zzz

Albus had never considered himself a particularly _attractive _boy. He was very plain, didn't try hard at all, and his sister and cousins often described him as looking 'messy', or if they were getting annoyed by it, as looking like a wet dishcloth. He had never had the best of luck with love, unlike his cousin Fred who seemed determined to kiss his way through every girl in his 'age limit' of two years below, or two years above. Though his sister _loved _retelling the story of the time he dated a girl three years younger than him. Of course, it didn't help that he didn't like girls, and it wasn't known amongst everyone that he didn't, so that couldn't have helped his luck, but when he was moping about it this fact was entirely beside the point. The point was he only ever had eyes for one boy, one brilliantly smart, grey eyed, fair-haired Ravenclaw beauty who never seemed to notice anything outside of the library or passed the corners of his book.

But Albus was a damn determined – or stubborn, depending on your view – Gryffindor who was not sorted into the house of the brave for no reason, no! He would find a way to make the other male fall for him if it was the last thing he did. After all, he couldn't have been sorted into the house of the super brains for no reason. Though after two years of trying, Albus was starting to wonder.

Rose flicked a page of her magazine, legs swung over the arm of the chair, back against the other. "I'm sorry, Al," she started, not looking up. "But I'm not telling you."

"Come _on_, Rosie! I'll make it worth your while!" Albus tried from his position on the coffee table in front of the fire. "Please? For your favourite cousin?"

"No one said you were my favourite cousin, Al. Besides," she hesitated, giving him a slightly nervous look. "I don't know the answer."

The Potter brothers gave her incredulous looks, James speaking up, "You don't know if your own best friend is gay?"

"No," she admitted, finally letting the magazine rest in her lap. "I don't. He hasn't ever talked about finding anyone attractive, male or female, nor has he talked about 'coming to terms with his sexuality', something I know Albus kept banging on about in third year."

"It was very important to me!" Albus muttered at the irritated look she was giving him. "But you're changing topic; you're super smart, haven't you figured it out?"

She scoffed. "Please, the boy is as easy to read as Hieroglyphics. And I've never had a reason to try figure out if he was gay- what about you? I thought all gay people came with a gay-dar."

"Apparently whoever made Ally gay forgot to give him one," James filled. "Are you seriously telling me you can't help us, Rosie? Imagine what Uncle Ron would say if he found out you set up Ally with _Scorpius Malfoy_?"

Her eyebrow twitched up and her eyes became alert. The Potter boys resisted the urge to grin. "He would be furious, wouldn't he?"

"Just as furious as the time you told him you became best friends?" Albus pressed as the girl stared off into a distant memory. "Oh, how he wailed for days."

"I do enjoy it when he wails for days."

James couldn't help but grin as they continued. "He would be devastated, not only would his daughter be best friends with Malfoy, but his nephew would be in a gay relationship with him."

"He _would_ be devastated, wouldn't he?"

The boys gave each other pleased looks.

She pulled herself out of the daydream of her father being crushed when she told him it was all thanks to _her_ and turned back to her magazine, pretending not to care. "I suppose I can ask him his opinion on being gay, see what his reaction is. Bring it up in conversation while his guard is down."

"That's why you're the best cousin, Rosie," Albus said, standing with a toothy grin. "Because you're so darn _brilliant_."

Rose couldn't help the smug smile that reached her face. "I am rather, aren't I?"

The brothers left, fist bumping as they headed towards the boy's dormitory to go over the plan now that they had confirmed Rose would ask Scorpius about his sexual preference. They opted for James' floor, which was empty seeing as the sixth years were all in Charms, where he should have been. Albus flopped down on James' bed, the bed owner sitting on Fred's bed beside him.

"So, hopefully Rosie will come back with some positive answers," James said, leaning back on his arms.

Albus tucked his feet together, holding his ankles and losing some of his confidence. "What if he's straight?"

"No!" James leapt forward, grabbing his brother's arms and shaking the boy. "You cannot think negative thoughts! We have tried too hard to come up with this _flawless_ plan!"

Sucking in a breath, the younger boy nodded, his brother's enthusiasm rubbing off on him. "You're right, we can't give up now."

"We're too close!"

"We've worked too hard!"

"I've spend too _bloody _long watching you moon after him!"

Satisfied, James sat back again. Albus looked brighter from the little pep-talk, and seemed eager to continue with their plan. "So, once Rosie knows, it'll be much easier to ask him out."

"You have to drop hints first," James reminded. "Make sure he knows you're totally irresistible. Give him no option to shoot you down. So remember, how do you get him to fall so madly in love with you?"

"Compliment, talk about whatever he's reading, suggest he helps me, ask about his day, be super awesome listener."

"You can be nice," James said. "You're always nice. You have to give him all of your attention, and not take your eyes of his." James gestured to his own blue eyes, pointing at them with his index and middle finger. "These are the _key_."

Albus nodded, staring directly into his brother's eyes. "The _key_."

Meanwhile, Rose knew that if they returned from their planning and she was still in the same spot there'd be hell to pay, so she had started towards the library, where her best friend would be without fail. She was amazed her cousin was finally putting a plan in motion to get the Ravenclaw boy, he seemed content just staring at him from across the table for the past two years and occasionally dropping subtle hints, but James probably decided it was time to do something about it. No doubt they were on watch from the Headmistress, so couldn't wreak havoc on the Slytherin's and first years, and had gotten bored of acting like normal students. They always had to be doing _something_; she supposed she should be glad it was something as innocent as this. She doubted a little matchmaking could hurt anyone.

"Scorpius," she greeted as she sat down at the circular table in the library, unsurprised to see him engrossed in a book about Magical Creatures. "How are you?"

He pulled himself away from the book slowly, his head moving and his eyes reluctantly following after. "What was that, Rosie?"

The girl rolled her eyes, resting her chin on her palm, fingers curling next to her mouth. "I said: _how are you_?" she repeated, making sure to emphasise her words. "Honestly, the world could be falling apart at the seams and it wouldn't pull you out of studying."

"I enjoy knowledge," he said with a smirk. "I certainly have more of it than you."

Rose scoffed, moving once again to rest in the back of her chair, knowing it was true. "Tell me that when you receive your Potions essay back and you find out that I caned your arse."

"In your dreams, _Weasley_."

The redhead knew she had to act fast; else he'd fall back into the book again. Though it would certainly keep his guard down. "I have an odd question to pose to you."

"Fire away."

"Homosexuality," she started, watching his face carefully. "What do you think about it?"

The boy glanced up at her quickly, most of his focus still on the book. "I've never had a reason to think about it."

"You, without an opinion formulated on a subject?" she asked with mock-horror. "The world really is falling apart!"

"It would certainly be the only way you could _cane my arse_ in Potions, as you so politely put it," he joked, turning the page of his book.

Rose watched the boy for a few more moments, clicking her tongue on the roof of her mouth as a small smile spread on her face. "You're not reading that book."

"Of course I am."

"You're not," she leant forward and he gave her another swift look. Her smile morphed into a smirk as she continued, "You're trying to distract yourself, and force me to change the subject."

He sniffed. "What proof do you have?"

"When you read you tap your finger against the book cover," she pointed to his hand, which tightened its grip on the book. "Which you're not doing now."

"Aren't you the clever one, Ms Weasley?"

She jutted her chin slightly, and he looked up reluctantly. "What's so horrific about your opinion on homosexuality that you have to use that little trick? On your best friend of all people!"

"I genuinely am unsure of my opinion of homosexuality," he said, putting the book down carefully and folding his hands on top of it. "It is a topic I have only recently come across and I haven't had enough time to carefully examine it enough to comfortably make my opinion."

"Do you think it's true that most teenagers have at least one homosexual experience or fantasy?" she probed.

He nodded slowly. "Due to the hormonal stage of the teenage development, it is certainly very possible, yes," he narrowed his eyes slightly. "Why?"

She smiled a smile that gave nothing away. "I have also recently come across the topic, and decided I should discuss it with the smartest Ravenclaw student in the school for insight and a second opinion."

He lifted his head slightly. "Smartest student in the school," he corrected. "And what would your opinion be?"

"My opinion?" she sucked in a breath, shrugging her shoulders slightly. "I see no reason why homosexuality would be a _bad thing_; most arguments against it are rather stupid. It's a nice idea that love can be found anywhere."

"A very liberal approach," Scorpius complimented. "As expected."

"Thank you."

He picked up the book again with an amused smile. "When I've formulated my own opinion, I'll be sure to let you know."

Knowing she wouldn't be getting any more out of the boy that day, she rolled her eyes as he delved back into the book, standing up and ruffling his hair, getting a growl in return, before leaving the library, heading towards the Gryffindor common room to report what she learnt. Scorpius watched her leave, thankful that she didn't notice this, and pursed his lips in thought. Rose was not the type of girl who would actively search for personal information, which he knew she was doing. Sure, they had debates about different things regularly, and she was often the one who came up with the topic. But there was something that told him she wasn't just looking for his 'opinion' on the matter.

He shrugged it off, going back to reading the many uses for unicorn hair.

"He wouldn't tell me."

James and Albus let out groans of frustration, James falling back into the seat dramatically, Albus giving a large arm gesture. She couldn't help but chuckle at her cousins, who were being melodramatic as usual. Rose had returned to the common room and they were sat back by the fireplace as she relayed her conversation with Scorpius in a way they would understand.

"But you're his _best friend_," Albus insisted.

The eldest nodded half-heartedly. "I'd tell my best friend anything!"

"James, you'd tell anyone who asked you anything," Rose pointed out, relaxing back into the seat, swinging her legs over the arm of the chair and reaching for her magazine. "He said he was 'formulating an opinion' on the topic, as he's only just recently come across it."

The brother exchanged looks. "What does that mean?"

"It means," she started with a sigh. "That he might be gay, and that there's hope for you yet."

That was all they needed to hear, both perking up, Albus looking hopeful and James looking excited. Rose resisted the urge to smile at how easy it was to please them.

"Okay, we need a new way to try figure out if he is gay," James said, turning his focus to his brother, who nodded enthusiastically. "We need someone sneaky, someone cunning."

The two sat in thought for a while, causing Rose to roll her eyes at their stupidity. "A Slytherin then?"

Albus crinkled his nose. "Who do we know who's in Slytherin?"

"Seriously you two? We do have family in Slytherin."

James lit up like a firework at the realisation, and Albus managed to fluster in slight shame at the fact they forgot someone they really shouldn't.

Zzz

The four Slytherin girls walked through the halls with their books, laughing amongst themselves as they headed towards the Great Hall from their Defence class, all feeling a bit peckish. They came to a halt outside of the Great Hall, the tallest girl opening the door and turning as her friend finished retelling the story of the poor boy who had tried, and failed, to get into her pants.

"Oh, look who it is," the dark haired girl opening the door said as she started to turn into the hall, spotting two figures running down the corridor to meet them. She smirked and glanced at the youngest girl in their group. "Your brothers!"

Lily sighed reluctantly, waving at the other girls as she walked forward to meet them. "I'll see you guys inside, best see what they're up to now." The girls giggled, saying their goodbyes, and left their friend at the mercy of her brothers. Lily folded her arms across her chest, raising a brow as the two boys reached her, the darker haired boy leaning down and resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath, James giving her a dazzling grin that made her even more suspicious.

"Merlin," Albus breathed. "We shouldn't have run all that way."

The brunette patted him on the back. "You just need more exercise, that's all."

"What do you want?" Lily asked instantly.

"What?" James feigned innocence, "Can we not just check up on our little sister?"

"You could, but that's not what you're doing. What do you want?" she repeated.

Albus snapped up, letting out a last breath before looking at her with pleading eyes. "We need your help."

"I'm not helping you terrorise the first years."

"Not that," James waved the idea away. "We're on Watch, we terrorise any first years and we're getting suspended."

Lily raised both brows, now mildly interested. "Maybe the Headmistress should keep you on Watch all the time then."

Albus scowled at his siblings. "My problems here! Let's focus on _my problems_!"

"Right, we need your help to figure out if Scorpius Malfoy is gay," James explained, clapping his hands together in a pleading-way. "It'll be super easy, and you're so incredibly brilliant and smart it'll be no-!"

"What's in it for me?" Lily immediately asked, not one to pass up an opportunity. She glanced between the two boys, who looked slightly startled. She let out a laugh. "You thought I'd help you from the goodness of my heart? Go find Hugo for that kind of help."

Albus grabbed her arm as she started to turn around. "No, wait! What do you want?"

Lily's eyes glinted and the two brothers suddenly regretted their decision to ask their little sister for help. "Let me see," she said, pressing one finger to her lips and planting one hand on her hip. "What do I want?" she tormented as she glanced between the two, well aware of what she wanted. "I could have you do all my homework for the next three months."

James pointed towards Albus. "He's the one who wanted your help."

"What! This was your idea!" Albus hissed back.

"Or," she started with a devilish grin, reserved for private when she wasn't playing 'The Slytherin Angel'. "You could be my personal servants for the whole of summer. Do all my chores, fetch me food and drink when required, carry my bags when we go shopping, that sort of thing."

James glanced at his brother. "Can you wait a couple more years to figure this one out, Al?"

The dark haired boy held a breath, determination in his eyes as he started into his sister's brown eyes. "I'll do it."

"Both of you now," she turned her gaze onto James. "Seeing as it was 'your idea'."

James spared a moment to glare at the middle child, before turning to his sister reluctantly. "Fine."

The devilish grin switched to a happy childish one as she linked her fingers behind her back, innocent mask back on. "I have the best brother's ever! Of course I'll help you!"

"You're a little snake."

She looked up through long lashes. "Come on, Jamie, don't be such a _spoil sport_."

He grumbled. "I knew there was a reason you were sorted into the snake house."

"It sounds like you don't want my help!"

"No," he groaned. "We do, we do."

"Good," she nodded happily. "I think I'll go have dinner first, then help you. You can't expect me to think on an empty stomach now, can you?" she teased, giving a little finger wave. "You best eat too; growing boys need all the food they can get!" she said, quoting their Grandma, before skipping off to the Great Hall, the very picture of a child.

"She's the very picture of all things wrong with the world," James muttered as they got to the Gryffindor table, Rose eventually joining them and sitting opposite.

Fred raised a brow, turning to look at the object of James' discomfort. He was met with the bright brown eyes of Lily Potter, who seemed incredibly happy. "What happened?" Fred asked, turning back to his cousin.

Rose scoffed. "He's being overdramatic, as usual."

"She's put us in servitude," Albus explained. "As agreement for getting her help."

"Burn dude," Fred muttered, pulling the bread in his hands apart. "What did you need help with that bad?"

"Figuring out if Scorpius is gay," Rose told him with an amused smile on her face. "They're having a bit of trouble, seeing as Albus has a pathetic gay-dar."

"Says his best friend who can't even get a straight answer out of him," Albus muttered.

Rose shrugged. "He's a Ravenclaw. I've never known them to give straight answers except to teachers."

Albus' eyes suddenly turned slightly alarmed, and he tensed, watching his sister like a hawk. The others turned to see what she was doing that made him look so horrified. And there, across the room, Lily was whispering something into her friend's ear, looking at Scorpius. The black haired girl's eyes lit up, and she nodded furiously, thanking the girl next to her. The girl stood, sauntering over to the Ravenclaw table and tapping Scorpius' shoulder. The four Gryffindor's watched the dark haired Slytherin flirt shamelessly with Scorpius, who was starting to look confused and slightly uncomfortable. The boy eventually nodded, and she smiled brightly, taking his hand as he stood and leading him out of the Great Hall, a coy smile on her face. The Gryffindor's turned their attention back to Lily, who had already found a new source of amusement.

"I see," recognition lit up Rose's face.

"You see what?" Albus pressed.

"It's a test," Rose explained. "If Scorpius denies Misha, then Lily thinks he probably is gay."

Albus looked ready to cry. "Lily's setting up my crush with some whore?"

James held his brother tight, patting him on the head. "Its okay, Al. We have to have faith in Scorpius."

Fred started to snigger while Rose looked unimpressed at the brother's being melodramatic for the third time that day.

The blond Ravenclaw had his own troubles, standing outside with the dark haired girl who was far too close for comfort, and was coming closer. Her was looking at him with those jade eyes, and had ringlets of wavy black hair. But her eyelashes were far too thick, and her hair was far too long. Her figure was way to…curvy.

"Scorpius," she started, running a finger down his shirt, her eyes following it. "I heard a rumour that you have a thing for a green eyed beauty."

"That's a very odd rumour," Scorpius said, dodging out of the way when Misha came too close. She frowned slightly, but quickly composed herself. "Who told you that?"

"A friend," she said, brushing the question off, and walking towards Scorpius again. "And I was just wondering who this _green eyed beauty _was."

The boy glanced around as he started to walk backwards. "It's just a rumour, Misha."

"Do you think you _could _have a thing for a green eyed beauty?" she asked as his back hit the wall. "Because I know I have a thing for you."

Scorpius panicked. Several things ran through his head in that moment; where this rumour had come from, how Misha was two years younger than him, why people seemed so interested in his love life all over a sudden, and the thought that ultimately led to one of the stupidest, un-thought-out, impulsive thing he'd ever remembered doing; the nature of the conversation he and Rose had had earlier that day.

In the Great Hall, five people turned to the door as it opened to reveal one close-to-tears Slytherin third year head to her table and throw herself to the mercy of one Lily Potter. The girls crowded round her, cooing and trying to console her as she retold a slightly twisted version of what had happened outside. Lily shook her head with a scowl, telling the girl something along the lines of how cruel and emotionless Ravenclaw's could be, before looking up and giving her brothers a smile and a subtle nod.

James threw up his fists in the air. "Yes!"

The brother's high-fived.

Zzz

Rose watched the two from Albus' bed as they went through the plan again. She had discovered, while she should probably warn her best friend, she was incredibly amused by the whole situation. "So," she started, pulling the boys out of their thoughts as rested her chin on her hands, laid on her stomach. "He told Misha he was gay? How do we know he didn't just want to be rid of her?"

James scoffed. "Please, Rosie. No straight boy would declare he's gay just to get rid of a girl."

Albus nodded in agreement. "No straight boy would try to get rid of a girl like Misha either, I bet."

Shrugging, the girl allowed her cousin's to continue, eager to see what they had come up with next.

The brunette male spoke next, attention back on his brother. "We've been through this a hundred times, compliment, pay attention, make sure you let _him _talk, and always look him straight in the eyes," James said, hands on his knees, leaning forward slightly. "Can you do that, Al?"

"Yes!" Albus saluted the boy comically. "No problem, captain!" The brother's clasped their hands together in what they called a 'bro-shake' before Albus stood, preparing himself. "To the library."

"Do you need backup?" Rose asked. "Should we be close to monitor the conversation?"

James grinned. "That won't be necessary, Rosie. I have already taken precautions, and attached a listening device to his chest- show her, Al!"

The younger brother lifted his shirt to show a muggle-style device stuck to his chest. Rosie raised a brow curiously and asked, "Isn't that from Uncle George's shop?"

"That it is," James said. "A simple muggle device, altered by George with magic. The ultimate listening tool; undetectable unless it is revealed, unbreakable, and flawless in every way."

Albus nodded to the two, putting his shirt down. "Wish me luck!"

The fifth year boy left the room, ready to embark on what he had wanted to do for almost two years; capture the heart of one Scorpius Malfoy.

Said Scorpius Malfoy was back in the library, now classes had finished for the day, and was happily reading a fiction book, unaware of everything around him. He was blissfully unaware as his best friend's cousin sat opposite him, watching him silently for about five minutes. He flipped the pages of his book, absorbed in the story.

"Hey."

He jumped out his skin, looking up with wide grey eyes. There sat Albus Potter with a wide grin, green eyes trained on Scorpius, an unrecognisable look on his face.

Scorpius raised a brow, trying not to be suspicious. "Hello," he searched the boy for a sign of what he wanted. "How are you?"

"I'm wonderful, thank you!" the dark haired boy said cheerily. "And you?"

"I'm fine," he glanced about to see if he could see Rose. He wasn't sure he'd ever spent time with the other boy without Rose. "Are you looking for your cousin?"

Albus shook his head, smile not leaving his face. "No, I came to talk to you," he hesitated. "I enjoy your company."

The blond boy's eyebrows rose and he swallowed. "Well, thank you. It is a shame we never spend more time together."

The grin widened. "Thanks," he glanced at the book in Scorpius' hands, and narrowed his eyes to read the title. "'Behind the Rose Bush'? Sounds like a romance story."

Scorpius flushed a bright pink. "I've gone through most of the books here; I have a very limited selection left."

"Of course," Albus teased. "Because such a wealthy boy like you can't get his own books?"

"I can," Scorpius muttered. "I just don't need to when I have books here."

"When you have _romance _books here?"

The blond huffed, turning back to his book. "At least I read."

"I read!"

"Do you?" Scorpius asked, turning his nose up at the boy. "Then where are your reading glasses?"

Albus flustered. "Somewhere."

"So how do you read without your reading glasses?"

"I don't."

"Exactly."

Scorpius went back to his book, leaving Albus feeling dissatisfied with the conversation. He rethought what James had suggested, and latched onto another idea.

"Hey, I was wondering, could you help me with my Potions assignment?"

Grey eyes glanced up quickly before returning to the pages. "Can your cousin not help you?"

"No, she's useless."

"I wouldn't say useless," the boy smirked. "She's almost as good at potions as me."

"She beat you last time, didn't she?"

Scorpius narrowed his eyes, looking up with a disgusted look. "Are you trying to get my help, or piss me off?"

Albus started to panic slightly, words caught in his throat. "No! I didn't mean it to sound like that!"

"I'm sure Rose will be willing to help you providing your more considerate and mindful of your choice of words," Scorpius spat, raising his book slightly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a book to finish."

"You're only half way through!"

The boy eeped as he was sent an icy glare, jolting up from the table and heading straight for the door. Scorpius turned his glare to the pages of the book, feeling intensely furious, unable to concentrate on the words. He eventually snapped the book shut and crossed his arms over his chest, directing his glare to anyone who came too close, not entirely sure as to why he was so pissed off.

Albus was hightailing it to the Gryffindor common room, entering to see James and Rose by the fireplace, Rose sat in her usual place with a magazine, James standing directly in front of the fire with his back to Albus. The dark haired boy knew what was coming; the two had heard the whole conversation in its entire spectacular _fail_. That didn't even make sense. He needed to sleep.

"Rosie," Albus greeted. "James."

"I am disappointed, Al."

The boy hung his head as his brother turned to regard him with a headshake, a frown painted on his face and wand held like a muggle cigarette.

Rose scoffed. "Remember what I said about toning it down?"

James ignored her, throwing his hands into the air and slumping into the chair. "What am I going to do with you, child? You can barely keep a straight conversation!"

"I'd hope he doesn't keep a straight conversation, isn't the point that he's gay?"

"Your input is not needed, Rosie!"

The girl smirked, pleased with her terrible joke and happy to continue to her magazine as always. James returned to giving his little brother a disapproving look after his outburst at Rose. He grumpily dropped the act and stood again however when he saw Albus trying to hold back giggles.

"I'm sorry," the green eyed boy said. "You're just so funny."

"Well thank you," James took a graceful bow before putting his wand away. "But you're still a complete failure at this."

"I've only had one shot so far," Albus whined. "Give me a break!"

Rose smiled fondly. "You really think I'm better at Potions than Scorpius?"

"Of course, Rosie."

"Aw, you're so sweet, Al."

James huffed. "It's a shame Scorpius disagrees!" he started to pace in front of the fire as Albus sat down. "We need a new plan. A completely flawless plan, rather than almost flawless plan."

Albus leaned back in the chair and watched his brother curiously. "I don't know man; I clearly lack the ability to compliment someone."

A wicked grin crossed his face. "Which is why we need someone who will make you look better."

Zzz

Rose stood with the two boys in the door of the library, looking relatively unconvinced that their new plan would work at all. James ran his hands over his hair; brow raised sparing a wink at one of the girls sat at a table. Albus rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, a determined look on his face. She let out a heavy sigh through her nose and started into the library, heading towards her best friend with a 'let's get this over with then'. James followed, surrounded by an air of smug arrogance, Albus bringing up the rear.

"Hey Score," Rose greeted. The boy nodded, hesitating as he saw the Potter Brother's.

"Hey _Score_," James repeated with a teasing tone. "What'cha doing?"

"Studying," Scorpius replied suspiciously, holding his book closer to him. "And you?"

"Just hanging out with ma bro's."

Rose glared. "I am not your _bro_."

Scorpius turned to regard Albus, calmer than he had been the previous day. "Al," he greeted. "How goes Potions?"

"Pretty well," the dark haired boy said with a small, repetitive nod. "Rosie's going to help me."

"If I _have_ to," Rose muttered. "I don't see why you couldn't find someone _else_ to help. It's like you think I have nothing better to do!"

The Ravenclaw at the table looked slightly guilty, smiling softly as he said; "I'd be happy to help him, if he doesn't mind?"

Albus' heart leaped at the humble look he was getting. "I wouldn't mind at all!" he said, slightly too eagerly for James' tastes. There was a large grin painted onto his face. "That would be wonderful!"

The brunette boy smirked as the secret part of his plan was set in motion, surprising Rose. Albus knew, else it wouldn't really work. So it wasn't as secret as he made it out to be, but it wouldn't be fun if he was so _literal _all the time. "Hey Al," he nudged his brother, glancing behind them. Green eyes flickered around nervously, not happy with what he knew was about to happen. "Looks like Thomas is giving you the _look_ again."

All four heads turned to see the dark skinned beauty from Gryffindor looking suggestively at the middle Potter, pale eyes looking up through long lashes, dark brown hair messy as usual. He winked as green eyes met his own, biting his lip with a stray smile.

He almost fooled James he was so convincing. "Wow he really digs you."

Albus decided his brother's words sounded too sincere, and felt his face heating up brightly as he turned back to the table, staring at Scorpius' books and clearing his throat. "So, Scorpius, what you reading?"

James snapped his eyes to Rose expectantly, and she graced him with the question he was looking for. "Wait a minute, why is Riley giving you bedroom eyes?"

Albus groaned, slumping back in his seat. "I dunno."

"'Cause he really _digs you_," James sang. "You going to ask him out? Go ask him out. He totally wants you to ask him out."

"I don't want to ask him out, thank you," Albus huffed.

Rose raised her brows. "Why not? He's certainly very pretty," she glanced behind Albus' head at the boy who had now turned his attention back to his mates. "I mean, you rarely find such blue eyes against such dark skin."

"Yes, yes, he's very pretty," Albus spared a glance behind him, and Riley seemed shocked and pleased to see this as someone at his table pointed it out. Albus snapped back to his cousin, flustering once again. "Very, very pretty."

James glanced at Scorpius, who was listening to the conversation with one ear, his eyes on the object of their conversation. The eldest teen smirked. "Why not? I would've thought he'd be a catch! You haven't had a date in _ages_; he's pretty and unmistakeably gay."

Scorpius' eyes snapped towards Albus as the green eyed boy spoke. "I know, but I have my eye on someone."

"Oh, who is he?" Rose teased, unable to keep the giggles down completely. "Surely he can't be as pretty as Riley!"

The blond boy couldn't keep it in anymore. He swore it was for the sake of knowledge and his Ravenclaw curiosity. "You're gay?"

The table lapsed into silence and all attention turned to the poor boy who was staring at Scorpius with a mixture of fear and…well, fear. He didn't think this would be as daunting as it was. "Ye-yeah," Albus tried his best to shrug nonchalantly. "I am. Why?"

"No reason," Scorpius cursed himself, turning back to the book in front of him. "Just didn't know."

"Not many do," Albus replied.

Rose glanced at James, mentally requesting permission to add to the fire he had started. He nodded. She turned to Scorpius, resting her cheek on her hand. "Score," she started and saw him visibly tense up. "Lily said you were gay too."

"Did she?"

"Yeah," Rose hummed in thought. "Said her friend had asked you out, and you had told her you were gay."

"Interesting," Scorpius closed his book, smiling up at the others. "Well, looks like it's time for me to get to class!" he stood, packing his bag quickly and picking up one of his books. "See you guys later."

"Bye Score!" Rose said with a wave.

"See you this weekend, for Potions, right?" Albus called after. Scorpius raised a thumb up, and the dark haired boy turned to the others with a large grin. "You see that? That's a date!"

James placed a heavy hand on his brother's shoulder. "Not yet," he advised. "You make it a date without him realising."

"How on _Earth _does he do that?"

Zzz

"I should never have asked."

Rose stood to the side watching James and Lily circle their younger brother in the second floor girl's bathroom, a cynical ghost hovering next to her.

"I don't see why you have to use _my _bathroom for your little performances," Myrtle muttered, glaring at Lily. "You _always _have to use my bathroom for your little escapades."

James frowned, turning to his sister. "Escapades?"

"Don't ask, Jamie," she said, not taking her eyes off Albus' hair as she finished tidying it. "You don't care."

The brunette nodded slowly, slightly fearful of what 'escapades' were. "Right. Don't care."

Myrtle giggled, drifting up to be right behind James. "I'd be happy to _demonstrate _what esca-!"

"Done!" James said quickly, flustering and stepping away from the girl. "You're almost ready."

"Almost?" Albus raised a brow. "What have I got left?"

Lily smiled sweetly, pulling something from her bag. He stared as she drew out a box of perfectly wrapped, high quality chocolates, handling with the utmost care. "This is what you have left."

Albus scrunched his nose up. "I'm not _that _gay."

The girl glared. "It's romantic, and sweet. It'll make it a date, without being too obvious."

Rose started to cackle. "Oh, this is _good_."

"I think I should take Rosie's manic laughter as this being a bad idea."

"Have you ever courted someone?" Lily asked, raising a brow. The dark haired boy shook his head. She thrust the chocolates out, forgetting about being careful. "Then you listen to those of us who have."

Rose continued to giggle slightly, though she had calmed down.

The youngest student turned to her. "And have _you_ ever courted someone?"

The giggling stopped.

"Exactly," Lily lifted her head up with pride. "You can both shut up and kiss my ass."

James ruffled the auburn hair. "That's my little sis!"

She scowled at him, swatting his hand away and turning to the mirror to fix her waves. James turned to the middle child, nodding confidently and pushing him out of the bathroom, throwing his bag after him. Albus cursed his siblings under his breath, before heading towards the library, where he assumed Scorpius would be.

And he was, sitting at the back table, taking notes from a book. Albus sucked in a breath, powering forward and sitting next to the object of his affections. The blond boy glanced up, seeing Albus, before turning back to his parchment.

"Get out your things," Scorpius said. "We'll start immediately, to avoid you managing to insult me again."

"I have something for you," Albus stuttered, clearing his throat and pulling out the chocolates his sister had given him, on top of his bag. "For helping me. And a sorry, for insulting you, I didn't mean to."

Scorpius stared at the gift. "That's for me?"

"Yes, I thought we-!"

"Thank you," the blond cut him off, removing the chocolates from the table and opening them without warning, discarding the lid on the floor and reaching in to pick up the one in the top left corner. "Get out your book, tell me what you want to work on," the boy relaxed back in his seat, picking up the chocolate next to the top left corner. "Hope you have supplied your own equipment."

"Oh-okay," Albus watched as the boy systematically and swiftly. He turned, pulling his things out his bag; his book, his parchment, his quill and ink. He sat back up and turned to look at the boy to see he had finished half the box, and was looking rather sick. "Scorpius? What's wrong? Did you eat them too fast?"

"The-the chocolates," he muttered. "They have hints on hazelnut in them?"

Albus paused, unaware or whether or not they did. "They might, I guess. I didn't check, why?"

The boy mumbled something below his breath.

"What?"

"I'm allergic."

Albus looked on, horrified. "You're allergic to _nuts_?"

"Oh Merlin," Scorpius dropped the chocolates, doubling over and clutching his stomach. Albus panicked as the boy's face started to redden. "Medical Wing!"

The second failed attempt. Albus got Scorpius to the medical wing, and into the hands of Madam Halim, collapsing into a spare seat as she fussed over Scorpius, who was drinking the correct potions and looking very mopey. Moments later, the door opened, and in strode a redheaded girl who looked rather amused. She turned to see her cousin staring up at her with a very sorry look on his face.

"Poor Ally-bear," she cooed. "Did your chocolates fail?"

"I'm not sure which is worse," he muttered. "The fact I've poisoned Scorpius, or the horror of watching him eat those chocolates."

The girl cackled.

Zzz

"Okay," James started, not looking happy. "You being allowed in on these discussions suggests we're trusting you to _help_, do you think you can do that?" he really wasn't happy. "Can you _tell _us when there's a problem with the plan?"

Rose sat in her usual chair, smiling to herself and reading her magazine. "Don't include me in the discussions then," she said simply. "And I suppose I can try. You never told me I needed to before."

Albus was still looking at the floor, head in his hands. "It's hopeless, James," he muttered. "There's no point. I should find someone else."

"No!" James snapped, slamming his fist on the coffee table, knowing it was unbreakable after the incident in second year. "We are not giving up! I have more plans!"

"What plans?" the girl asked.

"Flowers, more flirting, walks round the lake, more trick dates- wait, Al, where are you going?"

The boy had a very determined look on his face. "I'm tired of trying to be subtle."

"You don't win a girl by being blunt!" James scolded. "We've been through this; you need to gain their interest first!"

Albus gave no answer as he stormed out of the common room. He raced down the halls and stairs, arriving at the portrait of a peach and tickling it, entering the kitchen and looking round at all the elves who stopped to stare at him. The room was silent for several moments.

"I need chocolates," he said. "A box of them."

Zzz

Scorpius sat; reading _The Witch and The Wizard_ again as he bit on the end of a sugar quill, sat in the library as always. He jumped out his skin as someone dumped something in front of him, and he looked up to see Albus Potter standing in front of his table, green eyes soft, but face strong and hard with resolve. The blond glanced down to see a box of chocolates on the table, looking very similar to the one he had received earlier. He looked back up at Albus, confusion written all over his face.

"It's a shame we don't hang out more," he started. "I enjoy your company, and I would appreciate it if you helped me with Potions, because I know no one can match you in any subject. My mother has read that book, romance, yes? If it's good, do you mind I borrow it some time? I imagine you have brilliant taste in books, with the amount you read," he pointed to the chocolates. "I've removed all of the ones with nuts in them," he said. "'Cause I know you're allergic," this made Scorpius' lips twitch upwards slightly. "They're an apology, for doing everything wrong so far."

"Everything wrong how?" Scorpius asked, putting the book down, giving the boy his full attention. "What have you been doing?"

Albus' eyes narrowed. "I'm not finished."

"Sorry."

Albus cleared his throat, holding his head high. "I thought we could share the chocolates, maybe while you're helping me with potions, or by the lake."

"You want to do Potions by the lake?"

"I want to do a date by the lake, with you."

Scorpius' mouth opened and closed comically for several moments.

"I'm tired of trying to be subtle with you," Albus snapped, getting slightly frustrated. "Everything I've tried has gone wrong, and you haven't seemed to key into the fact I like you. I have no idea if you like me, I might've completely ruined my chances this week, what with insulting you and poisoning you, but I'd like you to give me a chance," he sat down opposite Scorpius, pushing the chocolates further towards the blond, seeing grey eyes snap to the treat greedily. "I know you like nut-free chocolate, and I know you like boys. And I know you like studying, there's nothing I've missed this time."

The blond boy stared on however, not saying anything. It was starting to make Albus uncomfortable.

The brunette cleared his throat. "You can, you know, pitch in any time now."

"Can I eat all the chocolate?"

There was a moment of startled silence. "Yeah, if you'd like."

A pale hand reached out from under the table, slowly dragging the chocolates towards him. "Are you sure there are no nuts?"

"They were specially made by house elves about two hours ago."

Scorpius slowly opened the box, eyes not leaving the green orbs in front of him, and he popped the chocolate in the top left hand corner into his mouth. "They're good."

"Like I said; freshly made. What do you say to the date?"

Grey eyes flittered down to the chocolate for a few seconds. "Okay," he said. "Bring more chocolates," he continued. "These are for me, to make up for you poisoning me. I want more on the date."

A large grin broke out on Albus' face. "Sure, of course!"

"And no nuts!" Scorpius reminded, taking another chocolate. "And I'll help you with Potions."

"No need," Albus continued to grin. "I'm passing Potions with top marks."

Scorpius was about to say something, until he put another piece of chocolate into his mouth. "Merlin's beard, these are really good!"

A few meters away hid Rose and James, watching the two with complete awe as Albus proceeded to question Scorpius about the book he was reading, able to say anything about it as the Malfoy child was too absorbed in munching on the treats in his hands. James shook his head slowly, unable to wrap his head around the scene.

"Why doesn't being so forward work on girls?"

Rose scoffed. "Clearly you just don't have nice enough chocolate."

Zzz

Kivea: It depends on the girl; some love it when you're forward. Some love the fact that you're being forward but pretend to hate it. They all like to be courted though.

Hope you enjoyed that. I would've made more failed attempts at wooing Scorpius, but you know. Word count was getting a little bit longer than planned. It's now longer than three of my usual chapters for a long story combined. And I like the idea of Lily in Slytherin, seeing as in my other story she's the picture of innocence. I thought one day; what's more sly, cunning and devilish than an innocent little girl? You never see them coming. Of course, it's made her almost seem like she has split personalities.

R+R!

Thanks ~

Kivea R.


End file.
